


【卡带】礼物

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &略黑化痴心卡X心智退化土&非忍者世界&一个只要宇智波带土的男人X一心想要旗木卡卡西高兴的傻堍





	【卡带】礼物

水龙头哗哗的流水不断地冲刷着白色的泡沫，渐渐显出白色的瓷盘和仔细地洗刷着它的双手。

突然双手停止了洗碗的动作颤抖着，它的主人有些紧张的说：“卡、卡西，我、我还没洗完……”

双手穿过带土家居服的下摆，肆意地抚摸着他的身体，卡卡西一边亲吻他的后颈一边说：“带土，你知道你不能拒绝我的。”一只手滑进了带土的裤子，揉捏着他的私处。

“可、可是，刚刚已经做过了……”带土试探小幅度扭着腰微微挣扎，虽然没什么用，但还是有点呜咽的声音抗议着。

卡卡西突然伸进两根手指，在肉穴里搅动着，如果没有洗碗槽的哗哗流水声掩盖，湿湿的小穴里搅动的声音就传到带土耳朵里了。

敏感的肉壁不久前还经过摧残，容不得卡卡西这样玩弄，轻轻的刮一刮就能让带土软了腿。卡卡西半抱着他，温热的气息不停地吹进带土的耳朵，“你要搞清楚状况，带土。刚刚可是你自己一直在玩。”

还不是你让我做的嘛。可这话带土不敢说出来。他知道惹火了卡卡西会受到怎样的惩罚，不仅红豆糕没得吃，他的叽叽和屁屁还要痛上好几天。

就算是很小心翼翼的听卡卡西的话了，可带土还是有八天的时间没有吃到红豆糕了。虽然卡卡西没有限制他的行动，但却也没给他钱，每次都是卡卡西高兴的时候才喂他红豆糕，不然他也只能站在点心铺子的柜台前偷偷流口水。

卡卡西警告过他不能见斑不能见琳，不听话的话就让他在大街上裸奔。可是带土看到琳的结婚邀请函还是忍不住去偷偷看了一眼，就那么一小会儿还是被卡卡西抓到了。

卡卡西很生气，带土很害怕。不过带土心一横想着大不了就是裸奔嘛，却没想到卡卡西竟然买回家好多“玩具”一一在带土身上过了一遍，最过分的是竟然还把他吊起来……

每次想起来带土都会害怕，他再也不敢惹卡卡西生气了，生气的卡卡西不是人，是……是什么来着？那两个字怎么说来着？

为了不再受罚，为了红豆糕，带土很努力的每天“察言观色”，卡卡西让他做什么他就做什么。看在他这么乖的份上，卡卡西的气应该也消的差不多了吧，不知道能不能提红豆糕了，他真的很想吃。

刚刚卡卡西吃饭的时候从冰箱拿出一根胡萝卜扔给带土，让带土在他的面前自己玩。

带土有些委屈的看着卡卡西，却不得不分开自己的双腿听话的把屁股抬高。双手拿着胡萝卜对上穴口的时候，屁眼不自觉紧缩了一下，带

土红着眼睛看向卡卡西，“好冰啊。”

卡卡西不为所动，面无表情的看着带土，只有一双死鱼眼紧紧盯着带土的穴口，期待着带土的下一步动作。

求助根本无用，根本就不能指望卡卡西能放过他。只是用屁股吃根胡萝卜也不是不能接受，比起之前的“惩罚”来说这算是很轻微的啦。带土咬着下唇，用屁眼一点点的吞吃着冰冰凉凉的硬物，虽然吃的很慢，但还是被只有个位数摄氏度的萝卜凉到，停下来用自己穴里的体温暖着它，然后再一点点的往里推进。

“带土……”

之前还在很认真与冰凉的胡萝卜作斗争的带土听到自己的名字抬起头，看到不知何时站在眼前的卡卡西，仿佛是一脸不耐烦的看着他。带土紧张的不知所措，脑子里只有一个声音：卡卡西生气了卡卡西生气了，怎么办怎么办。看着卡卡西伸过来的手，带土一紧张突然一用力把整根摁了进去。

“唔唔……”

被冰的挺起了上身，紧绷的大腿不自觉并起来，脚趾紧紧的卷起。可已经被操习惯了的身体对任何插进去的异物都会有感觉，再加上冰凉的温度，刺激的前段颤抖着吐出一点白浊。

卡卡西蹲下身，分开带土的大腿，盯着连接处，“继续，手不许停。”听话的带土卖力的抓着胡萝卜抽插自己的小穴，直到穴口发红，萝卜出来时带着莹光光的水才满意的走到饭桌前继续吃饭。一边欣赏着绝美的风景，一边做出指点。

“带土，别偷懒，你还能插的更深。”

“把腿打开，允许你合上了吗？”

“把屁股抬高点，我都要看不到你怎么吃的了。”

……

“嗯嗯……啊……啊啊哈……”带土一边努力动作着一边听卡卡西的话用尽最大能力让他看到这淫乱的一幕。

也许带土并不知道什么叫淫乱，他只知道只要听话，卡卡西就会高兴。尽管这些事情总会搞得他腰酸屁股痛，但只要卡卡西高兴了他不仅会好受点，还会有红豆糕吃。所以还是很划算的。

想到这里，带土更是加快了操自己的速度，胡萝卜已经被小穴暖成了跟自己一样的温度了，里面也变得湿湿滑滑的，带土张着嘴淫叫着，自己拿着胡萝卜时时擦着里面的敏感点刺激着前列腺，学着卡卡西每次操他的样子进进出出自己的后穴，搞得自己满手都是淫水，滑溜的快要抓不住胡萝卜了。

操时间长了，带土也开始觉得舒服起来。他知道每次做的时候卡卡西不允许他自己摸前面，所以每次都感受后面的刺激让自己射。带土的前端翘挺绷着紧紧的，也不停地吐着精液，只差最后的一点刺激就能解放出来了。现在带土也顾不得卡卡西能不能看见了，弯着腰把大腿掰到最开，屁股撅到最高，把自己折叠成弯曲的猫咪形状，让自己能看到屁眼是怎么吃胡萝卜的。带土几个全抽出又全部插进去的动作终于刺激的肠壁一个痉挛传导进前列腺，把自己插射了出来。

瘫软在椅子上的带土没有看见夹着秋刀鱼的卡卡西眼睛直直的盯着他，直到带土把自己搞完才默默地放下筷子，咽了咽唾沫说了句“我吃饱了。”

听到卡卡西说吃完了，带土像满血复活一般，提上裤子自告奋勇的要去刷碗。早就把持不住的卡卡西像饿狼一般扑在带土的背上，在厨房开始进食正餐。

 

对卡卡西来说，眼前的带土就是放在砧板上的肉。坐在橱柜上的他呜咽着紧抱住卡卡西的脖子，被卡卡西顶的一颤一颤的。逞欲的男人紧锢住带土的腰豪不放松力道操弄着后穴，埋在带土的脖子里不停的种着草莓。

先是被冰凉的萝卜插过的小穴在卡卡西插进去的那一瞬间，才知道卡卡西的肉棒有多烫。但带土不能拒绝，也不能说，他怕卡卡西会不高兴。所以只能咬着嘴唇流着泪让自己忍着。

自己可怜的屁屁总是多灾多难，而这一切全都是卡卡西搞得。有好几次带土想用嘴巴给他口，以为把卡卡西伺候舒服了就不会插他了，可没想到口的越用心他的屁屁越遭罪，吓得带土再也不敢主动用嘴了。

现在他的嘴巴又被卡卡西亲了，在他的嘴里搅着他的舌头。带土下面一直被卡卡西操，操得带土直想叫，却又被吻得叫不出声。

呜呜……好难受，快要喘不动气了……

卡卡西明显感到带土的身体下滑的时候才放开他，扶住他的头，“记得换气啊，笨蛋，之前不是教过你吗，怎么一直学不会。”

带土被说的委屈，却又不敢反驳卡卡西，只能瞪着红红的杏眼诉说着不满，微张着唇瓣大口大口的喘息。从卡卡西的角度看见张开的口腔里红艳的舌尖，勾引的心里直痒痒，不等带土换够气，单手捧住他的头，低头又吻上了柔软的嘴唇，擦过下嘴角的疤用舌头霸道的占领了整个口腔，他让带土的舌头随他一同起舞，汲取他的味道。另一只手滑到胸前，用拇指搓着乳头。

带土在多重刺激下，一阵肌肉收缩又射了出来，肠肉更是紧紧的绞住了卡卡西的粗壮，用肉壁挤压描绘出硬挺的形状。卡卡西舒服的赞叹一声，更是加快速度抽插着。

“呜呜……呜呜呜……”

带土被操射了，身体敏感的不行，各个感官在这时开始放大，屁股里又硬又烫的那个，觉得把他插的越来越奇怪。卡卡西越来越往里戳，每一下都戳的带土流出眼泪，回回擦着前列腺的那里让带土有想尿尿的感觉。带土讨厌这种感觉，自从那次被那样“玩”过之后，他讨厌在跟卡卡西做这种事情时会有这种感觉。总觉得……总觉得，自己会坏掉！坏掉的话，卡卡西会把他扔掉吧，那样就没有人会给他买红豆糕了！

带土开始手脚并用捶打卡卡西的背部，大力的做出挣扎。卡卡西也发现自从那天以后，带土每次开始都很乖，越往后越开始拒绝他，如果不是采取强硬的手段，卡卡西都不知道能不能做到最后。更不用说还想再做第二次第三次。

卡卡西把带土转移到餐桌上，抓住他的双手禁锢在两边，“带土，不要让我说第二遍。”说完之后不停地在身下人身上抒发欲望。

带土知道他不能拒绝卡卡西，可他真的感觉越来越奇怪，他不能再在卡卡西面前丢脸了，他不想让卡卡西嫌弃他。所以带土依然扭着身体挣扎着，“不要，我不要了，卡卡西……你快出去……”

他不知道带土为什么这样明目张胆的拒绝他，卡卡西垂下受伤的眼神，加重了手上的力度，仿佛要把带土钉在餐桌上一边，用尽力气摁着他，下身更是挤进带土的双腿间，加重力度操着他。每次都要是把他的全部性器挤进去再抽出来再挤进去，感受着里面娇嫩的肉壁挤压他的柱身，一下下嘬着他的龟头，这样的感觉让卡卡西浑身舒爽。

带土被卡卡西操得浑身无力，哭的更凶。他控制不了自己的性器会吐出什么，只能呜呜的哭着。身体里的快感越积越多，一个临界点时，被卡卡西一个深挺戳的带土又射了出来。当看到自己射出来的是白浊后，带土松了一口气，瘫软的躺在桌子上，任卡卡西无所欲为。

见到带土再次射完后又变得很乖，让卡卡西奇怪。他没有像往常一样立马随着带土高潮就射了出去，而是忍着穴里给他的欢愉慢慢退了出来，趴在带土的身上喘息。

“卡卡西？”带土一脸疑惑的看着他。

卡卡西被带土忽闪忽闪的大眼萌到，对着他勾起嘴角，一个挺身又插了进去。

“啊啊啊～”

在卡卡西不停摩擦的时候，那种想尿尿的感觉又来了，带土又开始奋力挣扎，这时卡卡西突然抓住他的腰，“带土，你是不是不舒服？”

带土不停地留着眼泪呜咽着，“卡卡西求求你，别再插我，会……会坏掉……”

卡卡西失笑，吻去带土的眼泪，“不会的，你怎么可能会坏掉，就算坏掉也不要紧。”

“不行！坏掉的话，卡卡西会扔……”带土的声音越来越小，可怜兮兮的看着卡卡西。

卡卡西抱起他，拍着他的背哄着他怀里的这个大男孩。他知道带土的心智成了小孩子，但有时还是不清楚带土的脑回路。他怎么可能会把自己最爱的人扔掉，说不定直接玩坏也不错，只要带土离不了他，变成什么样子他都会接着。

“带土乖，只要你听话我怎么会舍得扔你呢？惩罚带土的时候，是不是也因为带土不听话？”

带土想了想，卡卡西不让他见琳，自己偷偷跑去见她，的确是没有听卡卡西的话，所以才受到惩罚。然后点点头，“我会听话的，我不会再去见琳了。”

“所以，带土，你不能拒绝我，知道吗？”

带土点点头，又摇摇头，“可是我如果做出丢脸事，卡卡西是不是会讨厌我了？”

“什么丢脸的事？”

带土的脸更红了，“就是，就是，卡卡西你每次插的我都想嘘嘘！”说完把脸埋在卡卡西颈窝，不敢去看卡卡西的表情。

卡卡西心疼着的抱着带土叹了口气。

看来上次真的做的有些过了，竟给带土留下这样的阴影。他轻轻的拍着带土的背，柔声说：“没关系带土，你想想那次也被我插嘘嘘了吧，那我扔掉你了吗？”

带土摇摇头。

“所以没事的，我不会因为这种事情讨厌你。”

带土起身小心翼翼的看着卡卡西，仿佛一定要得到肯定答案似的问他：“真的吗？”

“嗯，真的！”

一个大大的笑容挂在带土脸上，张开双臂抱着卡卡西，撒娇似的在他的颈间蹭着脑袋，“卡卡西，你真好！”

银发男人紧紧的圈着怀里的这个人，心窝里暖暖的。好怕啊，好怕他会被别人拐走，怎样才能让他知道，他是属于他的呢？

带土软绵绵的躺在桌子上，大张着双腿任卡卡西操，承受着一下强过一下的顶弄。桌面被他的汗液弄得湿湿滑滑，为了防止掉下去，带土紧紧捉着桌沿，力道重的指关节都泛白。卡卡西挺动着腰不停抽插，观摩着带土被情欲带动一脸迷离的样子，那是最好的催情剂。带土的小穴无论插几次都是那么紧致，不能怪他卡卡西每天逞欲。有个这么好的爱人在枕边，谁都会夜夜承欢的吧。

“啊啊啊～嗯～～卡卡西～慢点啊～不要那里……我想嘘嘘～～”

专心操带土的卡卡西听到最后一声浪叫差点破功笑出来，他的带土怎么能这么可爱。久违的握住小带土配合着抽插的动作帮他撸着，另一只手揉着蛋蛋，舒服的带土昂起头自己动着腰，无论是前面还是后面都舒服到极致，一阵的电火雷光从下身炸开，带土挺着腰又射了出来。后穴里的肠肉更是贪婪的吸着卡卡西的肉棒不用卡卡西做抽插就能紧紧吸着不放，往更深处送去。卡卡西捏着带土的胯，在极致的收缩中又狠狠地顶撞了几下，深深埋进肠肉里终于打开马眼全数射了进去，肠壁受到刺激更是挤压着肉棒，直到榨出最后一滴精液。

 

带土醒来的时候天已经大亮，看着眼前熟睡的卡卡西轻轻的笑了笑。

卡卡西真好看。白白的，头发还会发光耶，下巴上还有颗小痣。带土伸出食指轻轻戳着那里。

“叮咚，叮咚。”

听到门铃声带土立马起身。

“唔唔唔，好痛。”带土揉了揉酸疼的腰和屁股，轻手轻脚的下了床，穿上长袍带上面具跑去开门。

带土见别人时都会这种打扮，不知为何就是不喜欢以真面目示人。

门口站着一位身穿橙色运动服的少年，抱着满满当当的礼品盒。

“你好，卡卡西老师在家吗？”带土还没来的及问来人是谁，少年抢一步问道。

“在家。请问你是哪位？”

“嘿嘿，我叫漩涡鸣人，今天给卡卡西老师送上任礼物，这些都是大家的一点心意。恭喜老师成为首席执行官。”

“是鸣人吗？进来吧。”站在带土身后的卡卡西已经穿戴整齐，招呼鸣人进屋。

“卡卡西老师，这位是？”

“阿飞是卡卡西前辈可爱的后辈哦，鸣人君坐，阿飞去倒茶。”

带土上茶后，站在一边看着卡卡西和鸣人相谈甚欢，他很少见到卡卡西这么开心的样子。听两人的意思是卡卡西很厉害成了什么什么首席，大家托鸣人过来送礼物。那他是不是也该给卡卡西一份礼物呢？这样卡卡西会高兴吧。

他总觉得鸣人很眼熟，仿佛在哪里见过。

突然带土一张脸凑在鸣人面前，少年被凑近的面具吓一跳，却看见面具里一只漆黑的眼睛盯着他，“你的眼睛是蓝色的呢，真好看！”

“带土。”

听到卡卡西略微斥责，带土退开。心里却在盘算着其他主意。

 

带土经过几天不懈努力终于在路上堵到了漩涡鸣人。

“阿飞，你在这里做什么？”鸣人很热情上前跟带土打招呼。

真是阳光开朗的少年。

带土突然拿出沾有乙醚的手帕捂住鸣人的口鼻，没一会儿少年就被迷晕了。带土嘿嘿一笑，驮着他就回了卡卡西的家。

 

“卡卡西，欢迎回来。”

看着带土在家里一副阿飞的打扮，举着手在他面前挥舞着，看来他今天心情很好。

“今天怎么这幅打扮。”卡卡西上前拉开长袍的拉锁，凑上亲吻带土的脖子。带土推开他说：“卡卡西，跟我来。我给你看个好东西。”

说完拉着卡卡西进了卧室。

看到被绑在床上赤裸昏迷的少年，卡卡西惊讶的下巴都要掉下来了。带土还像邀功一样走上前指指鸣人说：“卡卡西，这是我送给你的礼物，高兴吗？”

卡卡西冷冷的声音说：“你送给我这个做什么？”

仿佛听出卡卡西不快，带土两根食指碰碰，左看看右看看，“卡卡西，不、不想插他吗？我以为，以为你会喜欢的。”

卡卡西表示很心累。

他不是没给带土说过只想要他，可带土就是不明白。在他眼里卡卡西都没有红豆糕来的重要，带土以为卡卡西每天操他是因为他喜欢操人，现在都开始正大光明的给他“拉皮条”了。

所以遇到这种事发火生气是没用的，只有让他知道哪些该做哪些不该做就OK了。

卡卡西既不会骂他也不会打他，但是他会用别的手段让带土哭着喊着再也不敢了。

这一次他要让带土知道，家里不能随随便便带外人进来，而且这个床只能是他们两个人上的。

 

送走鸣人后，卡卡西看着跪在前面的带土手足无措的样子，缓缓的开口，“带土，把你的那些‘玩具’拿出来吧。”

听到这话，带土浑身一颤，眼里包着一包泪看向卡卡西，“卡卡西……”

“带土，你知道哭是没用的，乖乖听话，不然吃苦头的还是你。”

带土不知道自己做错了什么，他只是想让卡卡西高兴而已。鸣人那么阳光耀眼总好过他这个丑八怪吧，都给卡卡西送到床上去了为什么还要“惩罚”他呢？难道是……

“卡卡西，你听我说，我没有碰鸣人的，我只是、扒光了他的衣服而……”看到卡卡西像刀子一样的眼神，带土越说越小声。

“你以为我生气是因为这个吗？”

带土泪汪汪看着他，仿佛在问“不是吗？”

卡卡西叹了口气，打算不再跟带土废话了，“带土我们现在约法三章，你，不许见斑，不许见琳，不许带别人回来。”

“嗯嗯嗯，我都听你的。”带土点头如捣蒜。

“所以把‘玩具’拿出来吧。”

“呜呜呜，我都听话了，为什么还要拿‘玩具’？”卡卡西不是人！是恶魔！恶魔！

卡卡西摸去带土脸上的泪，“你知道鸣人是未成年吗？绑架他或者是强奸他我要坐牢的。带土，你做了这样的事情难道不该受到惩罚吗？”

坐牢！他不能让卡卡西坐牢，他怎么这么蠢，差点就要害死卡卡西了！

带土红着眼睛乖乖的把“玩具”一一摆在卡卡西脚下，一捆红绳、一把跳蛋、震动棒、夹子等等。

“还有呢？”卡卡西看着带土摆出的这些，还差一样没有拿出来。

带土扭扭捏捏极不情愿的看着卡卡西，哀求的眼神能让任何人软化，除了那个人。

哀求无用，带土不得不拿出让他惧怕的医用导尿管。

 

这次不同上次，卡卡西没有把带土绑成麻袋一样吊起来，而是四肢打开的吊着他。这样他全身的重量都压在手腕和膝关节处，带土就这样大剌剌的展示着自己的性器和屁眼。

前面插着尿道扩张，后面夹着七八根电线，每根电线下面都有一个开关。就连可怜的小乳尖也夹着夹子，两个夹子直接还扯着一条线。

卡卡西从后面抱住带土，不停的舔咬着他的耳朵，带土想逃却无处躲藏。

“卡卡西，求求你，插进来吧……”

“带土，这才刚刚开始啊，怎么能这么快就投降。”

“呜呜……呜呜呜……”

带土哭的像个孩子，真的特别怕卡卡西这样对他，他宁愿卡卡西打他骂他也好过这些“处罚”。

卡卡西挨着打开跳蛋的开关，七八个跳蛋在带土的肠肉里同时震动，麻的屁股感觉要不是自己的一般，但又同时一波波的酥麻流向全身。带土僵直了身子不停痉挛，然后甩甩头开始挣扎。这样太可怕了，带土都有种跳蛋漏电了的感觉，一阵阵刺激带土的后穴，紧缩的穴肉又把跳蛋更往里吸了进去，更是刺激到里面更娇嫩的肉。

带土哭的嗓子都哑了，各种哀求卡卡西放过他，可那个男人还是不为所动。不但扯着夹子的绳还抽插着尿道扩张器。带土已经经不起任何刺激了，他想射精，尿道却被堵住，卡卡西还不停的刺激它。精液的倒流让带土翻了白眼，一个哆嗦没有射精就让身体达到了高潮。

感觉自己还在云端上轻飘飘的，看到带土失神的表情，卡卡西更是加快手上的速度抽送，突然拔出来扩张器。

带土却没有马上射出来，过了好一会后，才像泉水一般涌出来，狂涌不止。卡卡西估计如果不是有后面跳蛋的刺激，带土都射不出来了。

如果真被玩坏了，那也是他的宇智波带土，卡卡西喜欢带土因为他而露出坏掉的表情。

经过七八个跳蛋的震动，小带土又开始微微颤颤的立起来，这时卡卡西拿起导尿管一点点的插了进去。

带土看到这个哭的更凶了，“不要……不要这个，卡卡西，求你了，我会听话的，你说什么我都会听的！”看见卡卡西越插越深，本来被扩张器插的饱胀感换成它却会觉得又痛又痒，让带土又爽又害怕。如果卡卡西只是单纯插进去玩的话还好说，但带土知道他会插的比想象中更深。

带土终于受不了，蹬着腿大力挣扎起来，致使整副身体在空中摇晃，卡卡西没捏住，导尿管全被抽出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊～～”

这一下子划过尿道里面的神经末梢，爽的带土打声喊出来。

卡卡西掰住带土的大腿，“带土不是说要听话的吗，这样可不是好孩子该做的。”

“可是……我真的好痛，卡卡西，不要玩我了，真的会坏掉……呜呜呜呜……你插进来好不好，我不要这个，我只要你。”

卡卡西听到这话心头一颤，如果搁在平时他会以为带土终于开窍了，但眼下这种情况还是不要当成情话的好。

“只要带土乖乖的，接受了惩罚，我明天带你买红豆糕。”

“真、真的吗？”

“真的。”

听到卡卡西肯定的回答，带土把头一撇，一副视死如归的模样。卡卡西终于答应给他买红豆糕了，只要挨过去就有红豆糕了。

卡卡西虽然早就知道自己不如一个甜食，但还是很受伤，如果这世上有个叫红豆糕的人的话，卡卡西大概会杀了他。

他捏着带土的性器，重新插入管子，一边插一边安抚着他，卡卡西想象不出带土到底被迫受到多少性刺激，他只想看到带土为他失魂的模样。他根本就不知道后面一堆跳蛋的震动已经够带土疯的了，还要这样刺激他的阳具。所以卡卡西用导尿管顶开括约肌直插进膀胱的时候，一股滚烫的液体就流了出来。坏心的人还用一只手压着带土的小腹……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！～卡卡西～不要啊！”

在地上留下一滩透明的液体后，带土那种一直想尿尿的感觉再也抑制不住了，本来放空的膀胱开始一股一股的液体时不时的流出。

卡卡西把带土后穴的跳蛋抽出来，掰着带土的臀瓣把自己的肉棒插了进去。他把带土整个人搬起来让他的重量全抵在自己的性器上，更深得操着带土的后穴，照样操得带土一股股流出尿液，因扩张器插宽的尿道，白色的精液不停在管子四周由铃口流出。

带土被卡卡西玩的像只破布娃娃一样，已经没有力气抵抗了，任凭卡卡西揉捏食用。卡卡西扯下带土乳头上的夹子，痛的他紧缩了小穴。

“唔～啊啊～”

“带土，你好紧。绞的我差点射了。”

到这时这个恶魔还在说着不痛不痒的话。

卡卡西圈住带土的腰，加快了速度操着穴口。带土无论是后面还是前面充满了酸麻膨胀的感觉，自己不由自主扭着腰配合卡卡西的动作，用硬烫的肉棒戳着里面，连想尿尿的感觉都麻木了，却不知道管子里一只滴着水。

都不知道过了多长时间，卡卡西下身不停地操着带土，带土除了随着卡卡西的动作上下颠簸和浪叫之外已经没有别的反应了。

他就是卡卡西的提线玩偶，跟随卡卡西指尖飞舞。雪白的墙壁上印出两人交合的投影，缠缠绵绵交融不绝。

 

带土再次有意识的时候才发现自己不知何时被卡卡西抱在床上插，叽叽里的管子也被抽走了。但带土感觉到自己什么都射不出来了，肚子里却涨涨满满的，不知道是被卡卡西插的太满还是被射的太满，他的小腹明显鼓了起来。

“卡卡西，唔嗯～”

听到叫他的名字，卡卡西知道带土的意识回来了。双手抱住带土的头摁向自己，给了他一个绵长深情的吻。

浑身无力的带土就算被卡卡西吻的窒息也推不开他了，快要晕厥过去的时候才放开他，两张嘴还连着几丝口水。带土趴在卡卡西的身上喘息，却被卡卡西拉起身。

“带土，现在知道不听话的后果了吧。”

气若游丝的人努力的点了点头。

“以后你只能听我一个人的话，知道吗？”

带土又点了点头，“知道了……我会，好好听话的。”

“那好，我现在想吃点甜的，带土喂我。”

懵了一会儿，带土才想起这个卡卡西之前教过他。他挺起胸脯，凑近卡卡西的嘴巴，“请，请你吃，这个……啊～～”

卡卡西张开嘴，用唇瓣抿着带土的乳尖，舌头不停地舔舐，一边吃一边做出评价，“带土的乳尖好小，不够吃啊。”

“我，我还有一个……”说着就把另一边已经红肿的乳尖送了过去，“请、请用……”

“带土好乖，早这样听话就不会惩罚你了。”

“嗯嗯～我很听话的，卡卡西，你还想吃哪里，我都给你……哈啊～卡卡西～”

卡卡西埋进带土的胸膛发出一声叹息，“我只想要你啊，你到底懂不懂呢？”

“嗯嗯……我懂我懂……就，就我们两个，是不是？”带土可怜兮兮的看着卡卡西，其实他不是很懂，但好像又知道了那么一点点。

“没错，就我们两个。”卡卡西把带土压在身下，加重了力道和速度狠狠操着带土被蹂躏了许久的的小穴，湿软的里面得到信号都挤过去吸着卡卡西的肉棒，在卡卡西不断地摩擦下穴肉用尽最后一丝力气绞紧它，让卡卡西深深地埋进里面又射在带土肚子里。

又受到一大波的性刺激，让带土直接晕了过去，只剩下卡卡西趴在他的身上粗喘，亲昵地蹭着带土的脸，“只有我们两个。”

 

第二天卡卡西如约领着带土去了甜品店，带土如果不是因为屁屁痛，高兴的都要跳起来了。一路上牵着卡卡西的手，小步小步地走着。

在店门口看到鸣人的时候却条件反射的跳起来像八爪鱼一样抱着卡卡西，“卡卡西是我的！”

鸣人一脸懵逼，卡老师是谁的大概跟他没关系吧！

卡卡西抱着带土不好意思朝自己的学生笑笑，买下店里全部的红豆糕之后，扒下带土领着他回家了。

临走时带土很挑衅的看了鸣人一眼，虽然带着面具不知道鸣人懂不懂。大概的意思是：卡卡西只能给他买红豆糕，其他人不可以！

 

回到家窝在卡卡西怀里，被卡卡西一口一口喂着红豆糕的带土觉得自己是世界上最快乐的！

所以只要听卡卡西的话，他就是最幸福的人！

 

end

 


End file.
